


An odd take on the Butterfly effect Au

by theemotionlesswriter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill acts like a nice person sometimes, Bill doesn't care, Bill is annoying as all hell, Bill learns how to use a lighter, Dipper is turning into a demon, Dipper learns distructive magic, Don't piss off Dipper, Gideon better run, Or mabel, Other, So is Mabel, When Mabel is angry you better hope she does not have the mallet that she stored away, gideon acts like a little shit, so are Dipper and Bill sort of, tad and mabel are freinds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemotionlesswriter/pseuds/theemotionlesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is having nightmares and he wakes up in random places.<br/>For some odd reason or is it.<br/>:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dreams and family

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to hilarious for me because the twins are very distructive especially when Gideon pisses them of yay.  
> :3  
> sorry about the language but I can't help myself. :D  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter:1 nightmare

The nightmare:

He woke up in a dark forest it felt cold and lifeless he did not see his family it was blank there just darkness he decided to look around and find his family and he felt this strange hunger that he did not feel before it was like he was craving something he hadn’t eaten before and he did not know what it was. 

He continued to walk through the forest but as he walked he felt a bit of unease like the feeling you get when you are afraid of the dark and as if he was being watched by something NO ! someone it was an eery feeling one that was not frightening yet puts one on edge.

He suddenly heard a snap behind him he jumped and looked around but could not see anything no fur no footprint maybe it was his imagination but he could not help but think he was being followed but he felt a new feeling he could not describe it was a mix of fear, unease, curiosity, and a little bit of excitement.

But he could not place the feeling in his gut maybe it was fear but he didn’t quite know all he knew was he was lost in this huge forest so he continued to walk suddenly he stopped and looked forward what he saw made him fill up with fear and unease he could not feel anything else.

What he saw was a person he could not recognise them until he saw what they were wearing it was a sweater but not just any sweater it was his siblings sweater the pink was covered in dirt and dry blood it was matted and old but what caught his attention was that he was covered in blood as well. 

End of nightmare.

 

The boy woke up in a cold sweat wondering why he keeps having this nightmare and this wasn’t even the worst nightmare he had but this was the only one he could recall the best.

“ Dipper are you ok” asked his sister.. 

“ Yes mabel i’m fine” Dipper Said .

“ are you sure bro bro” Mabel asked again.

“Yes” Dipper stated firmly.

“ Ok” Mabel said sadly “ You know I just want to help right?”. 

“Yes Mabel I know I'm sorry for getting a little up tight”. Dipper said apologetically.

“ It’s ok bro bro” Mabel said immediately putting a smile on her face.

“ Now let's get up and eat breakfast” Mabel said immediately.

Dipper got up laughing and went downstairs to see Mabel making pancakes and Mabel syrup along with some Mabel juice Dipper wondered how the plastic dinosaurs were still in one piece he needed to add that to the list of things Mabel does that defy logic. 

Dipper walked into the living room seeing his grunkle stan sitting in his chair.

“ Hey kiddo you slept a little late than usual anything bothering you” stan said.

“ Um … no i’m fine” Dipper suggested.

“Kid you do know you can’t lie to me cause i’m the lying master” stan said .

“ Sorry grunkle stan I just have had some bad dreams lately” Dipper said still groggy.” Oh” stan said.

“ DIPPER STAN BREAKFAST IS READY” yelled Mabel excitedly.

Dipper walked into the kitchen with his grunkle stan only to see three plates of pancakes with pancakes almost touching the ceiling.

“ Umm kid did you need to make that many we cannot eat all of that” stan asked.  
“ Too bad you’re going to” Mabel said happily.  
End of chapter


	2. Gideon is being a creep again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was laughing through the entire chapter.

After breakfast Dipper and Mabel decided to take a walk around town and buying stuff with their grunkle stan's credit card with out permission.  
"dipper which do you think I should buy the mallet made out of a wooden barrel or the one with the metal barrel that says your face here"  
"buy the metal one it would pack a better punch and the statement on the front is true for some people" Dipper said clearly reffering to gideon.  
"good choice dip dop"  
Dipper and mabel walked to the counter and bought the mallet who would sell a mallet to a kid the person behind the counter did as long as they paid. 

Gideons P.O.V  
Gideon watched as mabel and Dipper walked out of the store.  
Mabel was holding a mallet of sorts.  
Gideon wondered why "GIDEON!!!" Gideon's head snapped twords the twins and they were running tword him 'crap' gideon mentally cussed and he took off running Mabel and Dipper were chasing after him and Mabel was getting ready to hit him with her new mallet.

Dipper's P.O.V  
Dipper and Mabel eventually caught up with Gideon.   
Dipper was laughing when mabel hit gideon with her new mallet and making Gideon launch through the air laughing while doing so.


	3. dreams and a symbol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's dreams are getting very weird I wonder who is behind it ( Bill possibly )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter I had a lot of school work to do and tests to study for any way enjoy the chapter.  
> :3

Dipper and Mabel managed to get home in time for dinner their grunkle stan was a little angry at them but he quickly got over it and decided to watch tv ( as always ).  
Dipper and Mabel quickly got tired and decided to turn in for the night. Mabel turned off the light and they both drifted off to sleep.  
Dipper's Dream:  
Dipper woke up or appeared in a forest again but it was not dark it was vibrant and beautiful there were blue flowers and the grass was a toxic green but it had a beauty to its own all he could hear was birds chirping and wind whistling he walked through the grass sniffing the air he continued to walk until he found a symbol or rune of sorts .  
Dipper walked into the rune noticing it was like a summon circle it had a pine tree in the middle and there were words above it with the big dipper under the pine tree.  
The words above the pine tree looked to be latin “pinus daemonia ab homine fiunt,” Dipper said stuttering a bit.  
"what the heck is this doing here" Dipper asked to no one in particular.  
Suddenly his vision started to blur and the ground was shaking the sky starting to shine a bright green then Dipper woke up.  
End of Dream.  
Dipper woke up but he felt weird he decided to get up and look in the mirror he did not look any different than he did last night except for the weird tattoo wait WHAT! Since when did he have a tattoo?  
The tattoo looked exactly like the one in his dream but the words were not there nor the birth mark Dipper then lifted up his bangs and saw his birth mark was black and was tattooed on his forehead.  
Dipper looked down at his wrist and gasped at what he saw there were the words from his dream pinus daemonia ab homine fiunt they were definitely the same words that he saw In his dream.  
Dipper looked in the mirror and saw his right eye was the same toxic green that the forest plants had.  
His other eye was thankfully normal he sighed and looked up to see a cat like eye in front of him " GAH!!!!!" Dipper jumped and stared not looking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the eye was was it bill was it tad you'll know soon.  
> :3


	4. what is Bill doing here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill popped up in front of Dipper in the real world wait WHAT!!  
> 0_0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys I decided because I was gone so long I would write another chapter that is a little longer than usual.  
> Enjoy  
> :3

Dipper growled at Bill “ well pine tree good to see you too”  
“It’S NoT GoOD To SeE YoU BilL GeT OuT NoW” Dipper yelled his voice distorting glaring at Bill Dipper’s hands lit up in a toxic green fire.  
Bill stared at Dipper for a moment and started laughing “geez pine tree you are hilarious” Bill fell to the floor in a fit of laughter until Dipper threw fire at Bill’s arm.  
WAIT how did he light his hands on fire WHATS GOING ON!!.  
Dipper began to panic everything in the room lit on fire in his panic he did hit Bill's arm though the demon now glaring at him well as much as he could with one eye.  
"you know pine tree we could make a deal" Bill said thoughtfully.  
Dipper immeidietly yelled "NO!!!!!!" after Dipper yelled Bill teleported awayleaving Dipper to glare At the spot where he floated.  
Dipper glared at the spot for a minute until he decided that he could go to his bed and lay down.  
Dipper quickly passed out tired after a day of work he woke up in the forest again but this time he was floating.  
Dipper summoned a mirror and looked at his reflection and he saw a floating pine tree with one eye wearing a bow tie and a top hat with a blue stripe above the bottom of the hat.  
Dipper’s brow furrowed wondering why he looked like this.  
Dipper was so far in thought that he didn’t jump when a certain annoying triangle popped up behind him.  
Dipper floated forward and ignored the triangle but the triangle was following him and he knew it.  
“What do you want Bill” Dipper hissed voice starting to echo more again.  
Bill replied with a smug “you know the answer to that question pine tree”  
“ you want me to accept the deal and you know the answer to that Bill”  
Dipper replied with his eye upturned in a smug smile.  
Bill just stared for a minute and then asked “the answer is no still right”  
“Congratulations you win the guessing game” Dipper replied with fake happiness eye upturned showing a fake smile.  
After Dipper finished the sentence he floated away into the forest Bill still following him.  
“Bill you had your laugh now LEaVe” the last word echoing more than the others.  
“ nope you’re stuck with me pine tree not sorry” Bill replied cheerfully.  
Dipper muttered under his breath ‘oh geez’ Bill just started laughing  
Out of nowhere Dipper just continued to float ignoring Bill the best he could it was tough but Dipper managed until it was time to wake up.  
Dipper woke up with a start being shaken by his sister staring at him in horror he looked at her with his eye WAIT! EYE.  
Dipper immediately shot up in the air and flew towards the mirror and he saw he was the pine tree with the top hat again.  
‘ crap crap crap dangit’ Dipper muttered his sister stared at him in horror.  
Dipper turned around to see Bill staring at him straight in the eye.  
Dipper’s eye widened in surprise and he floated back Mabel just stared at them for a minute before saying “ Awwwwwwwwwwwww Dipper you’re adorable”  
“ Mabel! Is that what you have to say seriously” Dipper said very annoyed.  
Mabel nodded and smiled Dipper put his fingers around his eye and massaged his temple?


	5. why are you here Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... what is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys i'm sorry I could not update sooner I had to deal with family and school matters anyway enjoy.  
> :3

“Heya pine tree”  
“ I’m not making a deal Bill go away”  
“ well geez that’s not a very nice welcome kid”  
“I don’t care go away”   
“ Why should I?”  
“Because no one wants you here”  
“Geez Pine Tree that hurt” the demon said with false offense.  
“Seriously after what you did why would you think I would forgive you or welcome you for that matter”  
“Don’t know I did think you would be more welcoming though”  
“Nope not gonna happen not for you at least”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to make a deal when I haven’t said what the deal was going to be yet”  
“I'll listen but that does not mean I will take your deal”  
“Fine good enough anyway I was thinking about me teaching you magic and you get me a body or something to possess”  
“I’m going to stop you right there do you think I would want you to teach me let alone have a body to possess”  
“NO but telling you was worth a shot”  
“ Not really because I would not accept your deal so it was kind of a fail”  
“Still any way if you change your mind i’ll be here waiting”  
And with that Bill left Dipper just staring in disbelief muttering ‘seriously’ under his breath.  
Dipper could not believe it Bill actually expected him to give a warm welcome WAIT! how did he get into the physical relm he should be stuck in the mindscape could this be the reason he was a floating pine tree?  
Mabel just stared at Dipper until he looked at her and asked " Mabel have you been feeling weirder than usual?".  
Mabel replied with "no why"  
Dipper tried to think of somthing to help his problem when he thought of him self as a human a few seconds later he heard a gasp he opened his eye and saw his sister staring at him he stared at her for a moment he looked down at his hands they were covered with white gloves and he wore a long coat with split tails at the end with blue trim the rest of the coat was a very dark grey and he wore a light grey under shirt with a black bow tie he wore black dress pants an his head he felt a weight he looked in the mirror and saw a black top hat with a blue stripe at the bottom his eye was green and he had a blue pine tree eye patch he was also holding a cane like Bills except it had a blue line below the start of the curve his bangs had a tint of green to them he looked at the inside of his coat it was a toxic green and the cuffs of his suit had buttons shaped like pine trees.  
Dipper looked at his sister and she was just as confused.  
Mabel walked downstairs and motioned for him to follow he followed and watched as she talked to their grunkle stan and they both looked twords him and stan said "kid your going to do tours today ok"  
Dipper replied with a nod and decided not to speak he walked to the counter and waited for the guests to arrive.  
once they did Dipper began to lead the tour people whispering about how his voice echoed but they looked happy so that was good and he got extra tips and stan let him keep half of the tips.  
As soon as the work he needed to to was done he walked up stairs and fell on the bed after that he quickly fell asleep.  
THE dream:  
Dipper again woke up knowing that he was in the dreamscape and he floated up a bit and found Bill sitting? a few feet away from him.  
“ Hi Bill” Dipper said.  
“ your voice is echoing pine tree”  
“ NO der sherlock how did you figure that out”  
“Now is not the time to be sarcastic pine tree”Bill said surprisingly serious.  
“ psychopathic corn chip” Dipper muttered.  
“did you say something pine tree”  
“Yes”  
“What did you say”  
“You should know corn chip”  
“Why did you call me a corn chip?”  
“Hmm one wonders” dipper said sarcasm clearly in his words  
Bill floated up to Dipper and hit him upside the head with a cane.  
Dipper hit Bill back summoning a cane aswell.  
After what seemed to be a few minutes of silence Bill spoke and asked "Do you want to make the deal now?"  
Dipper just glared and said "no"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make an extra long chapter as an apology for taking so long.


	6. well Mabel is changing too yay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel meets tad and changes into a demon not fully but partly like her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I had alot of family problems to deal with but here is another chapter enjoy!  
> :)  
> also this will feature Mabel's perspective.  
> also I do not dislike Bill if you are thinking that he is actually my favorite charicter in the show.

Mabel's P.O.V  
she woke up in a heartbeat but she was not in her room it was dark there was a just void filled with nothing mabel decided to float around after a while she found a light it was blue.  
There was a demon who looked like bill but he was a square and had an eye like a goat.  
Mabel decided to speak out and ask him “ who are you?”  
The creature turned around and looked at her it said “ hello my name is tad nice to meet you”.  
“Um my names Mabel nice to meet you too but why are you here?” Mabel said feeling a little awkward.  
“I do not know why I am here do you?” tad said.  
“Yes actually this is my dreamscape at least that’s what I think its called”  
“Oh sorry to intrude but I do not know why I am here do you think you could let me out?”  
“I do not know how though all I know is that I am currently sleeping that’s it” Mabel said.  
“Oh well I think in order for me to at least get into the real world I need to make a contract” Tad muttered.  
“Do you mean a deal cause I have already had to deal with one demon or at least my brother did and still does”Mabel said.  
“WAIT! What was the demons name? What did he look like?”  
“Um he was yellow and he had a black bow tie also he had a ridiculusly skinny tophat on his supposed head he also was very annoying”  
“Was his name Bill by chance?”  
“ yep and he is not nice when he is angry”  
‘I knew it’ Tad muttered his eye was almost like a humans except it was slowly returning to look like a goat.  
Tad quickly turned back around and asked “Do you think you could make a contract with me? it is like a deal but we always fulfill eachothers end of the bargain and what is wrong with your eyes they are glowing a pinkish color?”  
“WHAT!” mabel yelled her voice was distorting like her brothers did.  
There was a sudden flash and both Mabel and Tad went blind for a second.  
Mabel opened her eyes to see tad staring at her and she asked “what?”  
“Oh and yes I will make a contract with you so do we shake hands or”  
Tad blinked “Oh of course no we actually just promise to fufill our end of the bargain so if you let me go into the physical world with you I will stay and teach you how to use magic and you might want to look in the mirror when we get back to the real world” Tad explained.  
“Oh ok I promise she put out her hand and he shook the offered hand. The contract was set.  
Mabel woke up to see her brother and Bill staring at her.   
She got up and walked over to the mirror she gasped at what she saw.  
she was wearing a bright pink undershirt with a coat that was a dark grey like her brothers but it had three tails instead of two the outside of the jacket was lined in pink the inside of the jacket was a light purple she also wore a skirt with fancy boots that went past her knees a few inches she also had a skinny tophat on her head.  
She also had a bowtie but it had the colors of the flying rainbow from her sweater her eye was also pink including the white part but it was a lighter color she had a shooting star eyepatch with the stripes like the ones on her sweater still flying behind it she opened up the eye patch and saw her other eye was purpleand her hair had three stripes of the flying colors light blue purple and orange.  
she also had little buttons that were shaped like shooting stars.  
tad appeired on mabels bed all of them turned around hearing him sigh in relief to be back.


	7. authors note

hello guys um I might delete this whole thing and start anew by remaking the first chapter sorry.  
because now that I look over it this is terrible and I want to change it so I thought I'd warn you so you do not freak out or something.  
Anyways thank you and good bye.


End file.
